Wedding Planner
by ChocolateCookies
Summary: Rin is an aspiring wedding planner, who's dreams are of becoming the best. Her boss is horrible, and worse, she's fallen in love with one of her clients brother. Inu/Kag Sess/Rin maybe San/Mir


_Summary- Rin Higrashai has dreamed of nothing but being the most famous wedding planner in the country. And the fact that she has no living family and not so much of a Rep isn't helping things. She does have a job working for a stuck up wedding planner, but she gets treated like dirt. Rin however does manage to impress one of her more influential clients, but manages to impress someone else along the way…._

_Wedding Planner_

"Ugh…"I groaned softly.

Sunlight sucks, it's always around and it wakes me up in the morning and I really don't like it. Everyday I do the same thing over and over again.

Wake up, get ready, go to work, and put up with Ruka's shit. An unending cycle, which I just wish would end already.

I guess I should be a little grateful that I have this job anyway. There aren't that many people who are ok with hiring a twenty year old girl with no family or job experience. I guess if it wasn't for my best friend Sango and the rep she has with the people Ruka works with, I probably wouldn't have this job. Ruka's a wedding planner and I'm just there to write stuff down and give the clients a list of options and other stuff she says she has no time for.

My fashion sense is the only thing I had to be happy about. I may not have a life to be proud of or even a family but my fashion sense is something I'm not afraid to flaunt. All I have to look forward to is cute clothing and hanging with my best friend Sango. I've never had much luck with men. I've had boyfriends before, but many of them cheated, or did something stupid that hurt me."If it's cute, I'm wearing it." That's always been my motto. "I als have some platforms but they're not those odd disco looking ones, these are cute. In my opinion I had the closet of a business women mixed with a seventeen year old girl and my friend Sango thinks the same.I stoop up, yawning and walked into my closet. It's pretty big, like I said I love fashion so I had a variety of things. Like shoes for example, I had shoes ranging from wedge heels, to converse in all colors.

To tell you the truth I wasn't just a one look kind of girl. I could show you business like today but the next day you would probably see me stylin clothes from the eighties. I'm really no the most organized person but when it comes to dressing my self, I knew what to wear at the right time.

However, when it comes to everything else I'm not so organized.

I looked around my closet, picking something to wear to work.

I need to look professional today because my boss says we are getting special clients. These would be her first real important clients, and she didn't want to ruin this opportunity by giving off bad vibes.

I will have to be on my best behavior.

I was originally going to wear a skirt but I'm going to go with the black suit with spaced horizontal stripes. A pair of stilettos will go along nicely.

Glancing at the clock, I smiled thankful I always take a shower the night before so I had more time to get ready in the morning.

Grabbing my keys, I closed the door behind me and began to walk downstairs.

I love in an apartment building…well that's a lie, their more like condos.

My place was on the tenth floor, the view was beautiful.

One whole wall in my place was a window! My whole floor was built up on electricity. Everything was electric, the curtains on my huge window were remote controlled and I loved it. How could I forget about the electric fire place? My god I love my condo.

My job's pay was unbelievable; how else could I afford to live here? It's not my job I hate it's the people.

I walked to the parking lot across the street, I was always kinda scared of these things. I really didn't trust too many cars in the same place at one time.

I drive a Ferrari F430, how many women do you see with this car?

Most girl's that do business want people to drive them around in their cars, that ain't me. If I bought it I want to use it or drive it, let's get off that subject. You would think a girl with a great job with good pay and a condo to die for would have a great life, but I try to make the best of what my life really is.

I pulled up in front of the huge white building coming to a quiet and nice stop.

"All righty Dylan, park her in my spot!"I slipped the boy a fifty and continued walking with my normal smile.

"Thanks, Rin-san!"

I smiled; I always tip that boy pretty good. I stopped at the front desk to make small talk with the cuie that was always nice to me. Well the handsome man that was ten years older that me. I smiled at him tilting my head a little.

Too bad he was gay.

"So, do you have any idea why Ruka's so happy about the client we are getting today?"I asked through a grin.

He looked up at me with a smile, "Well, hello to you too."

"Hello." I said back waving.

I was trying to act clueless and cute.

He stood up; taking my hands in his he kissed them.

"Well if you must know, she hasn't told me either." He took his seat behind the desk "Have a good day working Rin-san."

I continued on my way still smiling. I looked at the elevator and shivered. I was scared to death of elevators. Once, when I was younger me and Sango got stuck in one and almost ran out of air, but they got us and four other people out in time. From that day on I swore I would never get on a elevator again. I took the stairs instead. I worked on the tenth floor, while passing other floors I could hear a lot of talking and excitement.

It sounded as if they were having a party.

I poked my head into the tenth floor office, people were everywhere taking pictures. I walked in; I didn't know what was going on. I hope it wasn't a party for my birthday because that is in two months.

I walked into Ruka's office, and put my stuff on my desk.

"Ruka what is going on here? What is with all the people?" I turned around to see her standing in the door way.

"Well, little miss late, like I said, a very special guest wants us to plan his wedding!" She was being very nice so far.

I so didn't believe that shit. Her? Being nice? HA!

"Ruka, who is it?" I was very excited and at the same time I was disappointed. I knew that if we were to do a wedding this special she would probably take all the credit.

She walked over to me and covered my eyes, she led me through the office and then uncovered my eyes.

"Rin, say hello to the famous Inuyasha Taikashai and Kagome Higurashi!" My eyes widened as soon as I saw them. Oh my goodness I was going to be planning a wedding for Inuyasha and my favorite Singer/Super Model!

Well at least helping...

I jumped a few times,"Oh my god!"

Kagome smiled at me and Inuyasha looked a little upset but I was too happy to care.

An hour had passed since I met them and I was already in love with Inuyasha's hair. They told us how they had been planning to have it. I wondered if they knew by the time the wedding was done all that they had wanted done would be probably be changed. I hoped they knew that, now that they are working with Ruka Montage.

"So, Kagome, where are you and Inuyasha planning to have this wedding?" I asked making sure I wrote it all down. I pulled the note pad off Ruka's desk. She must be out there with the crowd of people talking about how good at wedding planning she was.

"Oh, well we want it to be a regular garden wedding, with lots of people, and double the flowers with an ice sculpture of something, but I haven't designed what I want it to be."She answered truthfully.

"What about you Inuyasha, is there anything you want to add?"I asked turning to him as I talked.

"Well I really didn't help Kagome with what the place would look like, but I do know what I want the furniture to look like and all... I really don't know anything about planning a wedding. "A hint of disappointment could be seen in his eyes. He must have been upset about it.

"It's ok Inuyasha; we'll help you with that. After all that's why were called wedding planners, right? "I smiled at him.

It was a pretty busy day, with all the couples running in and out setting dates with the other wedding planners in the building. They must have already heard of Kagome's and Inuyasha wedding.

It was getting pretty late; it was close to ten o'clock when Kagome and Inuyasha left. All we discussed was where the wedding would take place, what kind of flower would she like to be set up around the little stage Kagome and Inuyasha standing on when they said their vows, and how big the place we find should be to be used. We have lots of other stuff to go over. Once everything was written on paper to keep from being forgotten, we would register them and then go shopping.

This job was very hard work, but it was actually fun. All the shopping and not to mention all the wedding dresses we look at. I would so go into a coma if I had to plan my wedding, I would be the most excited person ever. I always said if I get married my friend Sango would plan the wedding.

Now at my desk I was looking up Gardens for Kagome's wedding, of course we would visit them once we have made a list of all the greatest gardens we know about. We need the best one for Kagome's wedding.

I popped into Sango's office on the Third floor "Hey Sango, want to go out to eat with me? It's still early and Ruka let me go!" She was straightening up some papers.

"Umm, sure, just let me get this place organized."She didn't look at me, just continued to do what she was doing.

"So, is Inuyasha hot or what?" I was trying to start a conversation with her if she wasn't too busy.

"Not as hot as his brother."She said under her breath, I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

"What do you mean not as hot as his brother?"

"You've never seen his brother?"She exclaimed.

"No, is he famous?"

"No, Sesshomaru's a photographer."

A photographer… I didn't know he had a brother. Maybe I'll meet him later; he's the brother after all, he should have something to do with his brother wedding, right? If Inuyasha is hot then his brother has to be just as cute if not cuter.

Why am I worried about it? If one's getting married the other probably has a girlfriend…

"You ready Rin?" Sango asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, where should we go?"

"Hmmmm, how about we go to Pandora's?"

"Ok, that is my favorite restaurant ever, other than Fridays." who doesn't like Fridays!

"Haha, same here!"


End file.
